


they are best friends, your honor

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, No Romance, Teacher Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teachers AU, dream and techno are rivals lul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: It's a well-known fact among the students that Mr.Blade and Mr.Was Taken don't exactly get along well. But, with the rumor floating around that they were college roommates, maybe there's more to the story than they let on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	they are best friends, your honor

**Author's Note:**

> bro where are all the teacher aus????? I was looking for some to read and I could just not find anything??? this is literally a crime.

Wilbur offers him a cup of instant coffee, visible eye bags hanging beneath his eyes as he looks up to make eye contact with Technoblade. The man looks like he hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep in a week. Sipping at his caffeinated drink, Wilbur groans loudly, stretching as he reaches to the sky. 

“Are you alright? You look more homeless than usual” Technoblade furrows his eyebrows in worry. With a worn-out beanie and a dusty brown coat, Wilbur looks like he gets his clothing from a dumpster. 

“This is top-tier fashion, Techno. You may not know this since you’re just incredibly old but this is what people call a swag outfit.” Wilbur informs his friend, a smug look on his face. He must be spending too much time with that one student, Tommy. He’s starting to talk like an uncle that’s trying his best to be cool and fit in with the kids. 

“Wilbur, I am younger than you. Rather than fashion, you look like you’re dressed up to deal some drugs.” Technoblade remarks, not realizing that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. He holds his steaming coffee up to his lips, ready to take a sip but a familiar voice barges into their conversation. 

“Mr.Blade, you do drugs??? Good man, good man, Mr.Blade. I guess I do have something in common with the elderly.” Tommy walks into the classroom, his backpack hung at the side of his shoulder. He approaches his two teachers, smirking at the way Mr.Blade’s will to live seems to leave his body. 

“Mr.Wilby! Mr.Blade! What were you guys talking about? Drugs? I do lots of those.” Tommy says in a loud voice, pounding at his chest as if it was something to be proud of. Technoblade glances at the watch on his wrist, noticing just how early it is.

“Tommy, it is 7:00 in the morning. The school doesn’t start until an hour from now, why did you already come to class?” Being accustomed to Tommy’s humor, Technoblade doesn’t bother questioning Tommy’s statement about him doing lots of drugs. 

“I was walking around to find Tubbo. He told me he was going to the bathroom. I even offered to join in pissing with him but Tubbo refused. Isn’t that rude, Mr.Blade? You would join someone on a pissing trip if they asked, wouldn’t you??” Tommy teases, finding it hilarious that Technoblade seems to die a little inside every time Tommy talks to him. Tommy is about to ask Mr.Blade whether he would go on a shitting trip with him but Wilbur comes to Technoblade’s rescue. 

“Tommy, did you practice that piece of music I gave you?” Tommy doesn’t seem like he knows what Wilbur is referring to for a minute but upon realization, he jumps in his spot. Running over to a nearby desk, he sets his backpack onto the table and pulls out an instrument case. 

“Why don’t you have any books?”   
“Because reading is for nerds, Mr.Blade. That’s your thing, not mine.” Tommy suppresses his laughter as he feels Mr.Blade frowns at the comment. Tommy opens his case and grabs onto his shiny trumpet. He gives it a testing blow as he blows all the air in his lungs into the instrument, creating a loud, obnoxious noise that’s comparable to an elephant shrieking. 

Technoblade sips at his coffee, he can’t be bothered to lecture a gremlin this early in the morning. Wilbur clasps his hands together, clapping for Tommy'sspectacular’ music.

“Alright, you guys ready?” Tommy grins, excited as he gathers the proper music sheets. Placing the music sheets on a stand, he straightens up his back and begins to play The Gummy Bear Song. Wilbur cheers for him suddenly surged with vigor, he starts singing the lyrics to the music. 

Standing amidst the chaos, Technoblade takes another long sip of his coffee. He can tell this is going to be a very long day. 

>>>

9:15 AM

“That is all for today. Make sure to finish the rhetorical analysis essay that’s due tomorrow.” Technoblade turns away from the chalkboard and towards his students. He checks to see if anyone is raising their hands to speak. Unfortunately, it’s nobody except for Tommy and Tubbo with their hands up. 

“Yes?”   
“We have something for you!” Tubbo announces loud enough for the entire class to hear. He rummages through his backpack before pulling out a doll. It looks like he has sown the doll together as the facial features are formed from stitches. With a proud smile, Tubbo and Tommy approach Technoblade.

“It’s almost summer, so we wanted to make you a gift before the break.” Tubbo offers the doll to Technoblade, grinning widely. Picking it up into his hands, Technoblade takes a closer look at the doll. With brown short hair and a plain-looking outfit, the doll slightly resembles him.

“Is this me?” Technoblade asks, curious. Tommy answers with a slight nod, averting his gaze due to embarrassment. 

“Thank you. I like it.” Technoblade curves his lips into a small smile, placing his hands on the boys’ heads to ruffle their hair. 

“Good! You better! Because I and Tubbo worked our ass off to make that” Just like that, the sentimental moment is ruined by Tommy. Heaving out an amused sigh, Technoblade mumbles another ‘thank you’ before dismissing the class.

Left alone in the classroom, Technoblade walks over to his desk and places the doll before his computer. Setting it up to sit, Technoblade smiles at the doll’s addition. 

“What are you smiling about?” Knocking slightly at the wall, Dream enters the room uninvited. 

“What do you want?” Technoblade doesn’t bother in hiding his annoyance. The latter really drives him insane. He thought he would never have to see Dream’s face again once he graduated university, but who knew they both applied to work at the same school?

“Do I have to want something to come to talk to you?” Dream strolls closer to his desk, eyes scanning the area. Feeling the intrusive stare, Technoblade snaps, giving Dream an irritated look.

“Why are you so mad? I just wanted to drop by and say that two of my students got me presents.” Dream looks like he’s bragging. With his chest out and a smirk on the corner of his lips, Dream seems proud that his students treated him with a gift. 

“Dream, I don’t know if you have noticed but I don’t remember asking.” Technoblade suppresses the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his head. This man is so full of himself. With everything he does, he just has to go and bother Technoblade by bragging about it to him.

“Well, that was hella rude. Are you jealous you didn’t get any gifts?” Dream teases, showing the boxes of candy that his students had gifted him.  
“I mean you can have one if you want. I see that your students didn’t do anything for you.” Dream throws a box of chocolate onto Technoblade’s desk. Glancing at the box, Technoblade grimaces. This man is giving him this out pity: Dream is not only looking down on him but he is also trying to make him feel inferior. He can’t stand someone like Dream.

“No, Mr.Was Taken, I do not want your box. I just want you to leave.” Technoblade says in a slightly aggressive tone.

Dream can’t believe this. After going through the trouble of wrapping up the chocolate box again, Technoblade won’t even bother with his gift. He did it all for nothing. Technoblade doesn’t even seem to be grateful. 

“Fine. I’ll leave. I don’t know why you have to be so rude about it.” With a pout on his lips, Dream approaches the exit of the room before stopping in his tracks.

“Are you supervising for the field trip next week?” He can’t help but ask. He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s actually been looking forward to this trip for a while now. As it is nearly summer break, the school has decided to plan a trip to the amusement park, Kings Island. It’s not like Dream cares if Technoblade is tagging along, he’s just curious. 

“Yes” Nodding, Technoblade confirms Dream’s speculations. Hearing Technoblade’s answer, Dream walks out of the classroom, a small smile on his lips. 

>>>

12:00 PM

“Phil, you have to be joking.” Technoblade halts in the middle of eating his subway sandwich. Phil, the one in charge of managing the field trip buses, had just told him that his class and Dream’s class had been assigned to the same bus. 

“Techno, I’m sorry, mate. I can’t afford to change it now since the plans have already been confirmed.” Phil pats at his friend’s shoulder. He doesn’t quite know what Dream is like but the students seem to like him, he wonders why Technoblade can’t seem to stand him. 

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. It’s just a 4-hour trip. Once you’re at Kings Island, you can part ways.” Phil reasons, watching as his friend munch at his subway sandwich. 

“Yeah, it’s only a couple of hours. I can just wear AirPods and act like I don’t hear him.” Phil chuckles at his friend’s ridiculousness. 

“Why don’t you like Mr.Was Taken again? He doesn’t seem that bad.” Technoblade scrunches his nose upon being reminded of the past. 

“Phil, I was his roommate in college, I think I had enough time to tell whether he was a good guy or not.” 

“Oh, you did mention that. What did he do?” 

Technoblade puts down his lunch, locking eyes with Phil, he whispers, “He was in the mafia.” Surprised, Phil screams, “What the fuck?!”

“Nah, I’m just kidding.” Technoblade giggles at his friend’s reaction. Of course, Dream isn’t a criminal, otherwise, he wouldn’t have his job as a teacher. 

“Techno, what the fuck? I thought you were being serious. I thought he fucking fought you or something.” Technoblade shakes his head, smiling mischievously. He just wanted to mess around with his friend for a bit. 

“Well, what did he do then?” 

“He was just annoying”, Technoblade explains simply, continuing to eat his sandwich.

“Techno, surely there’s more than that. You wouldn’t hate someone just because they annoy you. You hang out with Tommy.” Technoblade releases a breathy laugh at Phil’s comment about Tommy. 

“I don’t know how to describe it. He just saw everything as a competition. He was constantly trying to one-up me like I would be eating this subway sandwich, for example, and he would go and shove bread down his throat and scream ‘First!’ like we were competing. I just wanted to eat my Subway sandwich in peace but I have to see and hear a man nearly choke on 4 loaves of bread.” Technoblade scoffs, the image of Dream stuffing his mouth with bread popping up in his head. Phil is laughing his ass off, banging at the table; meanwhile, Technoblade is sitting there, traumatized at the reemergence of old memories.

“That sounds so fucking funny. You would just be breathing and he would be there panting loudly and screaming ‘First!’” Phil is in tears at the image of Dream trying to beat Technoblade in a breathing competition. It just sounds so utterly ridiculous, but it’s even funnier knowing that there’s a possibility it actually happened. 

“Phil, please I suffered every single day. I thought the torture would be over when we graduated but now we fucking work together.” Technoblade massages his temples. He really can’t believe his luck. There are thousands of schools in the state but they somehow managed to choose the same option. 

“Does he still do this?” Phil asks, smiling widely. He feels bad for his friend, but it would be hilarious if this was still happening. Technoblade is about to answer but there’s a knock at the door. Going to open the door, Technoblade meets eyes with the topic of the conversation. 

“Hello, Dream”  
“There you are, I just wanted to stop by to tell you I finished lunch...before you.” With that said, Dream leaves, a proud grin on his lips.

Technoblade slams the door shut, going back to his seat. He glances at Phil who is nearly exploding from laughter. 

“He still does it!! HAHAHAHAHA” Phil can’t stop laughing. It’s so funny to him. They both act like children who are school rivals or something. It’s almost adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a two-chapter story because I want them to go on the field trip together but idk yet.
> 
> hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
